


Puzzle Piece

by AnniKat



Series: Adjustments [3]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniKat/pseuds/AnniKat
Summary: Radar always knew that he was important to the other members of the 4077th, he just never knew where he fit it, but he wants to find out!
Series: Adjustments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The Hunnicutts

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The last story in the Adjustments series! I hope you enjoy!

Radar walked off the plane and took a deep breath. He remembered the last time he was here. Erin ran up to him and called him daddy. He also remembered how uncomfortable it made him to hear. This was BJ’s daughter and he hoped that she had taken to calling him daddy now. He walked into the terminal. He smiled when he saw the Hunnicutts waiting for him. He watched BJ whisper something in Erin’s ear and she ran towards him with a big smile on her face. “DADDY!!!!’

Radar froze. He had heard what happened from Klinger the last time Erin called him that and he looked up at BJ who was almost falling over laughing. Radar shot him a dirty look as he lifted up Erin and smiled at her. “Hi Erin. It’s been awhile since I saw you. Do you remember my name?”

Erin nodded. “Radar.”

“That’s right.”

“You have goats.”

“I do have goats. Would you like to come see them sometime?”

Erin nodded. “Yes.”

“I would love that. Now, why don’t you say we go see mommy and daddy now.”

“Okay.”

They walked over to the Hunnicutts and Radar smiled. “That wasn’t very nice, sir.”

BJ laughed harder. “Sir? Radar, this isn’t the army, I’m just BJ here.”

Peg smiled and took her little girl. “How are you doing, Walter.”

Erin looked at her mother. “His name is Radar.”

“Yes, that is his nickname, like mine is Peggy, but my real name is Margaret.”

“Oh.”

Radar smiled. “She is very smart.”

“That she is. She takes after her mother that way.”

Peggy nodded. “Yes, because Dum-dum over here became a doctor on his good looks alone.” She shook her head. “We are standing in the middle of the airport, why don’t I pull the car around while you and BJ get your bags?”

Radar nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Peggy smiled at Erin, “Let’s go get the car, princess.”

“Stay with Radar?”

Peggy kissed the side of her head. “He will be right back. He just needs to get his bag.”

“Stay with Radar.”

Peggy took a deep breath. “Erin, honey…”

Radar decided to jump in. “Erin, I need your help.”

Erin perked up and looked at the man standing in front of her. “Me?”

“Yes, you. I have two bags to pick up, and since I only have two hands, can you take this bag to the car for me? That way I know it will get there safely and I won’t drop it.”

Erin nodded. “Okay.”

Radar smiled at her and handed his duffle over to her. “Thank you!”

With Peggy’s help, Erin carried the back out to the car without a complaint.

Once they finally made it back to the house, Erin stayed stuck to Radar like glue until it was time for bed. After he read her a story, he walked back down into the living room where BJ and Peg were relaxing with a night cap. BJ looked at his friend. “Would you like a drink, Radar?”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

“Would you like a Nehi or something stronger?”

“I think I will try something stronger tonight.”

BJ nodded. He knew that Radar was just trying to impress him and show he had grown, so he walked into the kitchen and grabbed him a beer. He walked back and handed it over. “You know ,you are a natural with Erin.”

“Well, you know what they say… I’m just a kid myself.”

BJ smiled at him as he sat down. “Radar, you are more mature than a lot of people I know, but one of the things I like about you is that you still maintain a part of your innocence. You had to ‘grow up’ so to speak in one of the worst ways possible, during a war. I think you are one of the few people that was able to watch their own innocence disintegrate and you don’t want that to happen to any other child, so you do what you can to keep them innocent.”

Radar blushed at that. “That’s a fine compliment, sir.”

BJ could tell that Radar didn’t really like to talk about his youthfulness, so he changed the direction of the conversation. “Now, that you are actually here for a couple days, what do you want to do?”

“Oh, I want to try that restaurant in Sausalito you were telling me about.”

BJ nodded. “You are going to love it. It was the first place we went when I got home.”

The conversation continued in the direction of their plans and went on a little longer into the night.

  
“What do goats eat?”

BJ groaned and put his head in his hands. “Erin… Let Radar eat his breakfast.”

Radar smiled at his friend. “It’s okay. Not many people care about goats.” He looked at Erin. “They eat a lot of grass and vegetables, but the really funny thing is, they don’t know what those things are, so they will try to eat anything. One time, my goat Randy tried to eat a pair of underwear!”

Having said the magic word, Erin burst into giggles. “Underwear?!”

Peg looked over her shoulder at the sound. Radar was so good with her. She was glad he was visiting. Both Peggy and BJ were only children, so Erin never got the joy that was having an aunt or uncle. Radar definitely fit the bill.She put the last plate in the drainer and walked over to the table, smiling at the enamored preschooler. “So Erin, what would you like to show Radar today?”

“THE ZOO!”

Peggy watched as Erin started to tell Radar about all of the things they would see and Radar gasped and “oooed” appropriately.

Peg leaned into BJ, giving a sigh of contentment. She really hoped Erin never lost this connection. It was obvious they needed each other very much.


	2. The Blakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly Blake gets excited to see one of her favorite people.

Molly watched out the window with Pupperoni right next to her. She knew that Radar was going to be there any minute and she wanted to be the first one to greet him. He always told the best stories about her dad and his friends, plus he was nice to her too. She just wished he didn’t go to bed so early. Her mom said that was because he lived on a farm and was used to getting up early to feed his animals. She told herself that she was going to get up early this time and have breakfast with him. She really wanted that special time and to know more about what it was like on the farm. Andrew thought it was boring, but he remembered their dad. Molly did a little, but she wanted to tell Thomas all about him. It must be hard to have never had a father. She also liked Radar because he sent each of them a letter every week. Hers were mostly photos of his animals or pictures of her dad from the camp. She kept them all in a box and smiled whenever she looked at them. Suddenly Pupperoni started barking and Molly’s eyes lit up. He was here. She ran to the door and bolted outside. “RADAR!!!!”

Radar parked his car and got out, smiling at the young girl. “How are you Molly?”

“I’m good. I’ve been waiting for you to come.”

“I can tell, I saw you from the street. Where is your mom?”

“She is inside getting lunch ready.”

“Lunch sounds good. It isn’t a long drive, but it is a lonely drive. You know, I almost brought my goat with me this time.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Well, we wouldn’t have anywhere to keep him.”

“He could have stayed in my room…”

Radar laughed as they walked inside. “He isn’t house broken.”

“House broken?”

“That means he poops in the house.”

“Oh. I don’t think mom would like that.”

“I don’t think she would either.”

Molly was quiet for a moment and then looked up at Radar. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Am I a bother?”

“Why would you think that?”   
“Mom said I shouldn’t bother you when you come this time. I don’t mean to be… It’s just… I don’t really remember my dad and when you are here, it makes me think part of him is too.”

Radar smiled at the little girl and pulled her close. “I don’t think you are a bother at all. You actually remind me a lot of him.”

“I do?”   
“You do. Why don’t we sit down for lunch and I will tell you a little more about that?”

Molly nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Once they were at the table, Radar smiled at Molly. “Now, did you know your laugh sounds just like your dad’s?”

“It does?”

“Yes.”

Molly looked over at her mom. “Is that true?”

Lorraine smiled and sat down next to her daughter. “That is very true.”

Molly gave her a small frown. “I’m sorry.”

Lorraine looked confused. “Why are you sorry?”

“I don’t want to make you miss him…”

“Honey, there is nothing you can do that will make me miss him any less.”

“Really?”

“Really. I am always going to miss him, but I am going to tell you something else. Sometimes, your laugh makes it easier.”

“It does?”

“Yes. Sometimes, I think I am forgetting what he sounded like, and then you laugh, and I remember.”

Molly thought for a moment. “I remember before he left for war, daddy took me fishing. Did he fish in Korea?”

“Sometimes, there wasn’t much time to do things like that, but he still liked it.” Radar smiled. “You know, there is a man that lives in California, his name is BJ, he used to try and fish in Korea, and he used some of your father’s tackle.”

“Did he know my dad?”

Radar shook his head. “No, he came to Korea after your father died. I used to tell him stories about your dad like I tell you.” Radar smiled. “He actually has a daughter that is Tommy’s age.”

Lorraine smiled. She had been told about BJ and hoped to be able to meet him one day. She looked back down at her daughter. “What do you say that I get a hold of BJ and we go out to see him? I bet he would love to teach you how to fish!”

Molly lit up like a Christmas tree. “Really?”

Lorraine nodded. “Really. Now, I’m going to get Tommy up from his nap, why don’t you set the table for lunch?”

Molly smiled. “Okay.” She looked over at Radar. “Can you tell me another story about my dad?”

Radar laughed a little. “Why don’t I get my things set up in my room and I will tell you over lunch?”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

Radar smiled at her. “I am glad you think so. Now set the table. I’m starving.”

Molly nodded and went into the kitchen to get some plates. She loved when Radar came to visit. It did make her miss her dad, but it also made her feel like he was close by. She thought about her box of photos in her bedroom. She couldn’t wait to show them to Tommy day. She just hoped she would be able to tell the stories as good as Radar did. Maybe she would ask her mom if she could talk to some of the other people from the war to see if they had any other stories? She just wanted to remember her father and some days, she was scared that she was actually forgetting him. She set the plates on the table and gave a small smile. She was so glad Radar was visiting.He made the remembering a little easier. And maybe if it was easier to remember him, it wouldn’t be as easy to feel pain? Molly shrugged. All she could do was try.


	3. The Klingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klinger tries to help Radar out and they end up running into a couple of familiar faces.

Radar smiled as the infant crawled over to him. “Hello Kim! How are you?”

Kim pulled himself up and smiled at Radar. “AH!”

Soon Lee laughed. “He likes you.”

Radar let the small boy take his finger and chew on it a little. “I feel like I am the only one from camp that doesn’t have children.”

Klinger looked at his friend. “Do you want children?”

Radar shrugged. “I’m not opposed to the idea. I just haven’t met the right woman yet.”

Soon Lee brought a bottle of coke over to their guest. “Well, if it means anything, I have heard from Peg that Erin is STILL talking about you and is glad you are in her life. I have to say that I feel the exact same way.”

Radar smiled at her. “Thank you for letting me know that, and I love all of these children too. I mean, I hope I get to be Uncle Radar for a long time, but they aren’t mine, you know?”

Klinger nodded. “I understand. I felt the same way before I found Soon Lee, just remember Radar, Soon Lee is my second wife. Sometimes, you have to make a few mistakes before you find success.”

Radar nodded. “I know, I guess I just want that happily ever after that everyone else seemed to get when they came home.”

Klinger smiled at him. “Know what? When we get Kim down for the night, why don’t we go out for a bit? Maybe we can find someone with some similar interests?”

“Like, to a club?”

“Or a bar…”

Radar looked at Soon Lee. “Would you be okay with that?”

Soon Lee smiled at her guest. “I think I can let him have a little fun while you are here.”

“Thanks Soon Lee, I want to spend some time with this little guy though. I won’t get to see him as much as I would like.”

Soon Lee smiled. “I know BJ said this, but you are so good with kids Radar, I would love to see you become a dad.”

Later that night, Klinger pulled into a bar and smiled at his friend. “What are your goals for tonight?”

“Not to make a fool out of myself.” Radar muttered.

Klinger laughed. “How about you try to talk to three women?”

“I think that is a good decision. I just… I don’t really know how to talk to them. I don’t know that many women.”

“Well, that is why we are going to practice tonight.”

Radar took a deep breath out of this car. “Let’s do this. It’s not like I live here. If it goes bad, I’ll never have to see them again.”

Klinger laughed. “That’s the spirit! Now, let’s head in and get the night started.”

Klinger and Radar found a booth in the corner of the bar and made themselves comfortable. Radar sighed. “I stick out like a sore thumb.”

“You are exotic…”

Radar rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if I would call Iowa exotic.”

“Well, you don’t have to say it like that, play the naive farm boy in the big city.”

“Play?”

“Okay, just be yourself then. Now, look around. Does anyone strike your fancy?”

Radar looked around and his eyes stopped on a familiar face. He got up and walked over. He gently tapped her on the shoulder. “Eddie?”

Edwina turned around and looked at the former company clerk. “Radar?”

“What are you doing in Toledo?”

“Visiting Ginger. What are you doing in Toledo?”

“I’m visiting Klinger… Did the two of you want to join us?”

“We would love to! Where are you?”

Radar pointed to the corner where Klinger still was. “Right over there.”

“Great! Let me get Ginger and we will meet you there.”

Radar walked away and back over to Klinger. “I can’t believe it.”

“Believe what?”

“I just ran into Edwina. Remember her from camp?”

“The clumsy one?”

Radar glared at him. “So she was a little awkward....”

Klinger smiled. “Radar… Is that a crush I detect?”   
“Maybe. Anyway, she is here visiting Ginger. They are going to come and join us.”

“Well, good. Are you going to try and get a date with Eddie?”

Radar shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe? I don’t even know if she is married, or seeing anyone..”

“Well, let’s try and find out.” Klinger smiled at the two women that were walking over. “Ginger! Eddie! How are you?”

Ginger smiled at the two former company clerks. “I am doing well.”

“I didn’t know you were living in Toledo!”

“Well, I have only been here a few months and when Eddie realized we were closer now, we decided to meet up.”

“Eddie, how are you doing?”

“I am doing well. I’m happy to be home.”

“I think we are all feeling that.”

Radar looked at Eddie. “Where are you living now?”

“I’m still in Madison, Wisconsin, but that is still much closer than when Ginger lived in South Carolina.”

Radar smiled at Eddie. “You know, Madison isn’t that far from Ottumwa…”

“Really? I hadn’t really thought about that.”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s a few hours, but it’s nothing awful.”

“Well. maybe when we are both back home, we should get together?”

Radar nodded a little. “I think I would like that.”

Eddie smiled at him. “I think I would too.”

Klinger and Ginger exchanged a look. They hoped only good things would be coming from this…


	4. The Burns'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radar decides to visit Frank Burns and is surprised with some revelations.

Sam stood at the terminal waiting for the plane from Iowa to arrive. Frank owed him big time for this. He was not a chauffeur. Though he wasn’t going to lie, it was going to be interesting to see what Radar thought when he saw who was waiting for him. People started to filter into the airport and Sam stood up straighter waiting for the young man.

Radar looked around and froze when he saw the CIA agent from Korea waiting for him. Maybe it was just a fluke, but after looking around, he realized that Colonel Flagg was there for him. He took a deep breath and walked over. “Colonel Flagg. What are you doing here?”

“Lieutenant Colonel Burns is stuck in a meeting and didn’t want you to think he forgot about you, so he sent me.”

“Well, Thank you for that.”

“Do you have any bags?”

“Just this one.”

Sam nodded. “I am going to take you to his apartment for now, he took tomorrow off and would like to give you a tour of our offices if that is something that would interest you.”

“I’m up for anything. I’m just happy Frank wanted me to visit.”

“You actually have me to thank for that.”

“You?”

“He was going to ignore it, but I reminded him of how much he had changed and if anyone would appreciate that, it would be you.”

They made the short drive to Frank’s apartment and Radar was a little confused. “If Frank is still at work, how are we going to get into his apartment?”

“I have a key.”

“Oh, it makes sense that he would lend you a key.”

“It isn’t a loan. I have a key to his apartment, and he has one to mine.”

“Oh.”

Sam realized how that sounded and quickly clarified himself. “Since we work together so much, it made sense we could grab things the others needed.”

“Oh, okay.”

Sam couldn’t help the small smile that escaped. Safe for now, but he wasn’t sure for how long.

“Frank is sorry he only has the fold out couch for you to sleep on.”

“I understand. I looked at hotels here and they were outrageous. I can’t imagine what an apartment costs.”

“Right. Anyway, help yourself to anything that you might need. I hate to drop you and run, but I need to get back to the office.”

“I understand.”

“Frank is going to leave as soon as his meeting is done. So he should be home at any time.”

“Alright.”

“Is there anything you need before I leave?”

Radar shook his head. “I don’t think so.” Radar took a deep breath. “Can I just say, I like this side of you.”

Sam looked confused. “What side?”

“The kind side.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you around… Radar…”

Radar smiled as he left and looked around the apartment. It was odd to be in someone else’s house alone. He took a deep breath and set his bag down. He walked into the kitchen to get something to drink and as he opened the fridge, he noticed writing on a notepad. If there was anything he remembered from the war was everyone’s handwriting. This was not Frank’s. It was neater. He shrugged and reached into the fridge, when suddenly he noticed the little heart at the end of the list. Was he right after all?

\-------------

About an hour later, the door opened and Frank walked into the apartment. He walked into the living room and looked at Radar. “I am sorry I am so late. That meeting was never ending.”

Radar stood up and shook his former campmate’s hand. “It’s good to see you Frank.”

“You know, it’s good to see you too.”

“I honestly didn’t think you were going to want me to come.”

“I didn’t at first, I’m actually trying to forget about the war, but I came to the realization that the man you knew there wasn’t the real me, and I wanted you to have the opportunity to meet him.”

Radar took a deep breath. “You seem… calmer…”

Frank was quiet for a moment. “I think I’m actually happy for once.”

“Are you?”

Frank nodded. “For one of the first times, I am making decisions for myself and not to make others happy.”

“And you and Sam?”

Frank looked at Radar confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw the note on the fridge.”

“Oh.”

Radar smiled at him. “Look, I am In a new relationship too, and it would be nice to have someone to talk about it with, but if you aren’t comfortable with that, I understand,”

“It’s not that I’m not comfortable… With our jobs… it could be dangerous.”

Radar gave a small nod. “I understand. I want you to know that your secret is safe with me. You can tell Sam that too.”

“It… Doesn’t bother you?”

Radar shrugged. “I’m naive, not ignorant. I have met people like you before.”

Frank closed his eyes for a moment. He didn’t think he was ever going to be able to tell someone about this, but in this moment, it was the most relief he felt since he signed the divorce papers. “Thank you.”

Radar put a hand on Frank’s shoulder and squeezed. “Why don’t you have Sam come over for dinner? It looks like he spends a lot of time here anyway…”


	5. The McIntyres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radar makes his first stop in Boston and we learn a little about the lasting effects of Trapper's behavior during the war.

“Is this another one of your war Friends?”

Trapper sighed and looked at his oldest daughter. “Yes, this is Radar. He was the company clerk and he kept the place running.”

“What does he do now?”

“He runs a farm.”

Kathy curled her nose up in disgust. “Oh.”

Louise looked over at her daughter. “Katherine Jane McIntyre! I don’t know who you think you are, but I will not tolerate such a disrespectful attitude towards a guest.”

“I just don’t understand why you want to see people from the war…”

“Because Kathy, it was a hard time and these were some of the people that made it easier.

Kathy took a deep breath, trying to make sure she stayed out of trouble. “If it was such a bad time, why do you want to remember it?”

Trapper looked at his daughter. “What brought this on?”

Kathy crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to cry. “You know Linda Stevens? That I go to school with?”

“Yes…”

“Her dad served in Korea with you. When I was over at her house, he said that you were really a ladies man.”

Trapper stiffened. Suddenly he had an idea of what was wrong. “Kathy…Come here sweetheart.”

Kathy walked over to her father and sat down next to him. “Yes?”

“When I was in Korea, there were a lot of bad things going on. People were dying, sometimes I did surgery for 18 hours straight… When those things weren’t happening, I just wanted to forget. I am not saying what I did was a good thing, but your mother and I have talked and she has forgiven me.”

Kathy looked at her mother. “Is that true?”

Louise nodded. “I knew what had happened a long time ago, and I made your father promise that he wouldn’t ever do it again, and as far as I know, he hasn’t.”

Kathy nodded. “Okay.”

Trapper looked back at his daughter. “Now, can you tell me why you don’t want to meet Radar?”

Kathy took a deep breath. “I’m worried if you see people from the war, you will start acting like you did when you were there.”

Trapper smiled at his teenager and pulled her into his lap. She said she was too old for this, but she was still his little girl. “Listen. I don’t like thinking about what I did over there anymore than you do, but I am going to make you a promise.”

“Okay.”

“I am going to only do things with Radar that you can do with us, how does that sound?”

“Really?”

“Really. I want you to get to know Radar. I think you are going to like him and I wouldn’t mind getting to spend time with my favorite oldest daughter.”

Kathy rolled her eyes. “Dad… I’m your only oldest daughter.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing you are my favorite one, isn’t it?”

Kathy couldn’t help smiling. “Okay. I’m sorry I gave you an attitude.”

Trapper kissed the side of her head. “I’m sorry you had to find out what you did. No one should have to learn stuff like that about their parents.”

“Why did you do it?”

Trapper shrugged. “There is no answer. I could try to give a number of excuses, but there aren’t any. Just know that I am ashamed of what I did. And I will be working for a long time for all of you to trust me.”

“Okay.”

“Now, Radar is going to be here soon. Will you be polite to him?”

Kathy nodded. “Yes dad.”

“Good, that is all I ask. You know I love you, right?

“I love you too.”

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Kathy jumped up. “I’ll get it!” She ran to the door and opened it. She would have recognized the man anywhere based on the letters her father wrote home. “You must be Radar.”

Trapper smiled at Louise. Maybe this weekend was going to turn out okay after all. They just needed to have a little faith. Trapper stood up and kissed his wife gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Trapper turned towards the front door. “Radar! How are you!”

Radar smiled at his war buddy. “I’m doing good. How about you, sir?”

“Radar, you don’t need to call me sir.”

Radar sighed. “Everyone has told me that, but I am so in the habit of it, I don’t think I’ll ever break it.”

Trapper laughed. “Come on, I want you to meet my wife.” Trapper led Radar into the living room and smiled at Louise. “Louise, I am sure you have heard so much about Radar he doesn’t even feel like a stranger, but now you finally get to see him in person.”

Louise smiled at her guest. “Radar, it is so good to finally meet you. How are things on the farm?”

“Things are good. My goat Randy became a grandfather recently.”

Kathy looked at the young man. “Wait… a grandfather?”

Radar nodded. “Yes. I now have 3 generations of goats on my farm.” Radar smiled. “And Randy is like my son, so I guess that makes me a great grandfather…”

Kathy looked at her father like she wanted to say something snarky and Trapper chuckled. This was definitely his daughter. “Why don’t you go get Becky out of her room?”

Kathy nodded. “Will do.”

She ran upstairs and Trapper looked at his friend. “Sorry, she is at that age where everything is ‘uncool’.”

Radar nodded. “She was so small in the last pictures I saw of her.”

“Yeah, unfortunately she had to grow up. Or at least she thinks she did.”

Louise smirked and looked at their guest. “You must be exhausted, why don’t take a seat and I will get you some lemonade.”

“That sounds nice, thank you.” Radar sat down and looked at Trapper. “So, how have you been?”

“I’ve been good. It was kind of hard to adjust when I got home, but I think I’m doing okay now.”

“I’m glad.”

“What about you? Have you been doing anything interesting lately?”

Radar blushed a little. “I have a girlfriend.”

Trapper stared at him. “What?”

“And, it’s someone you know.”

“Spill the beans Radar…”

“Do you remember Edwina, from camp?”

“The clumsy one?”

Radar sighed. “She wasn’t clumsy! Just awkward…”

Trapper put his hand over his heart. “My little boy is growing up…” Trapper looked at Becky and Kathy as they came down the stairs. “”Becky, this is Radar that I have told you all about!”

Becky came over and shook the man’s hand. “Welcome to Boston. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“I… Plan to…”

Trapper rolled his eyes. “I think Becky is under the impression that she is running for office.”

“Well, someone here has to counter Miss Mopes-a-lot.” Becky shot a glare at her sister.

Trapper pulled both of his girls close. “Cool it. Both of you.”

Louise looked at Radar as she handed him his drink. “Radar, do you have any children, or siblings?”

“No to both of those questions.”

“Lucky.” Kathy muttered under her breath.

Radar took a sip of his drink. “And I’m suddenly not in any hurry to have children.”


	6. The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another stop in Boston.

Radar sat on the couch and took the wiggly little boy in his arms. “Well, hello Charles.”

Charles the IV kicked his legs and smiled at the man holding him. Radar looked over at Margaret who had sat down next to him holding another baby clad in pink. He smiled at the little girl. “And hello to you too, Susan.”

Susan gave a happy screech in response to her name.

Margaret laughed. “She likes you.”

Radar smiled at the former nurse. “How have you been Margaret?”

“I’m good. I’ve been reveling in these two. I honestly didn’t know if I would be able to love one child, but I can’t imagine my life without either of them.”

Radar jostled Charles as he started crying. “Shhh. It’s okay.” He smiled at Margaret. “You did good.”

Margaret smiled back. “Thank you. Now, I was talking to Klinger and he said that you have someone special in your life?”

Radar sighed. “Are you going to raz me too?”

“Of course not. Klinger just said that it was someone that might be of interest to me. What did he mean?”

Rader took a deep breath. “While I was in Toledo, we went out to a bar and ran into Ginger Bayliss and Edwina Ferguson.”

“Wait, Eddie?”

Radar nodded. “Eddie. I found out she is living in Madison, and as soon as I left Toledo, I spent the next weekend there.”

“Are you happy?”

“I think so… I mean… It’s only been a couple months, but we like spending time together and she is going to be meeting my mom next weekend.”

“Do you think Randy is going to approve?”

“Ma’am?”

Margaret smiled. “I’m joking. Have you asked her how she feels about farm animals?”

“She seems okay with the idea of them. She has never really been around them though, so she is a little nervous, but I think she will like it on the farm.”

“I am happy for you Radar. Now, here is another question for you. Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with her?”

Radar was quiet for a moment. “I want to say yes, but I also know it is too early to admit that to her. What I can tell you is that I can see it better with her than with anyone I have ever been with before.”

Margaret nodded. “Then I hope it works out the way you want it to, remember though, you don’t have to rush anything. You have a long life ahead of you.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, I have to ask, just because I am curious, is she still as clumsy as she was?”

Radar sighed. “Why does everyone call her clumsy? She is just awkward.”

Margaret smiled. He was indeed head over heels in love. She wasn’t going to push him though, it was something he had to realize for himself. “I have to tell you Radar, you look good holding him. Have you thought about having children?”

“Of course I have thought about it, and I would like them one day.”

“I think you are going to be a great father.”

Radar smiled and then took a deep breath. “Margaret? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course…”

“I know you moved a lot growing up, did you like getting to see the world like that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Going to Korea was really the first time I ever traveled and it was nice to even see a small piece of the world, and I wish I had started sooner.”

“I think I know what you are saying, and I think it’s one of those situations where you want what you can’t have. I wish I could have had a bedroom I could paint and put things on the walls… a place that was mine.” She smiled. “That is one of the reasons I was so happy that Charles welcomed me into his… no our home. He let me help pick the place out, I got to decorate… This belongs to me and it is what I have always wanted.”

Right as Radar was about to respond, the door opened and Charles IV let out a squeal. Charles III smiled as he walked over and took his son. “Hello Charles.” He held the baby close and looked at his former camp mate. “Welcome, Radar, I see that you are getting to know my children.”

“Yes, and they are precious. Congratulations, major.”

“Please, it’s Charles.”

“I have to ask, how do you distinguish between each other?”

Charles rolled his eyes. “She calls him Charlie.”

“You call Susan, Suzie…”

“She is a young lady and she needs a name to reflect that.”

“Well, he is my baby and he needs a name that reflects that.”

Radar shook his head. “You aren’t making a good case for marriage…”

Charles stopped and turned to look at the company clerk. “Marriage?”

“Yes, I am in a relationship and I think it’s going to go all the way and I am starting to think about the future.”

“Well, this is cause for celebration. Let’s get a sitter and go out to dinner.”

“Who are we going to get on such short notice?”

“Honoria?”

“Give her a call and see. If she is available, we will take Radar out on the town.”

Radar’s eyes widened. “Last time someone wanted to do that, I met Eddie.”

“Well, maybe we can add to your harem…”

Margaret elbowed Charles and gave him a dirty look. “Is that all I am to you? Part of your harem?”

“Of course not dear, you are the leader of my harem.”

Margaret rolled her eyes. “Radar, while he calls Honoria, I’m going to change the twins. Do you want to take Suzie for a moment since she is so enamored with you?”

Radar smiled. “I would love to.” Radar took the little girl and smiled at her. “Hello. How are you?”

Suzie started screeching again and patted Radar’s face. Maybe he did want kids sooner than later after all. He definitely needed to have that conversation with Eddie.


	7. The Pierces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radar visits Hawkeye and asks for some help.

Radar’s taxi pulled up in front of the Pierce house and he paid the driver before taking his bags and walking up to the house. He thought he was most nervous about visiting Hawkeye. With the exception of Colonel Potter, Hawkeye was probably the one he was closest to. He had already told him about Eddie and Hawkeye said he had wanted to help Radar do something special, so that was their main goal for the trip. He knocked on the door and it opened almost instantly. Radar smiled at his friend. “Hi.”

Hawkeye smiled back. “Hi.” He stepped to the side and made a gesture with his hand. “Please, come in.”

Radar took a deep breath and went inside. He smiled at the older gentleman sitting in a chair reading. “You must be Mr. Pierce.”

Daniel looked up and smiled at Radar. “You are just as polite as I imagined you would be. It’s Daniel.”

Rader nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Daniel sighed and then shrugged. “I guess I can’t get mad at manners.”

Hawkeye smiled at his friend. “Can I get you something to drink? Do you still like Grape Nehi?”

“Oh, wow, I haven’t had one of those in awhile. I would love one.”

“Are you trying to tell me that my little boy is growing up?”

Radar mumbled under his breath. “You wouldn’t call me your little boy if you knew what I did last weekend.”

Hawkeye froze in his spot and looked at his guest. “What?”

Radar rolled his eyes. “Eddie and I have been in a relationship for close to 6 months. You think it is all innocent fun and games still?”

“Well, no, but…”

“Then stop acting like I am a little kid okay?”

Hawkeye nodded. “Okay. And I’m sorry.”

“I know, I just… There is something about having a girlfriend and still being called a little kid that weirds me out a little.”

“I understand.” Hawkeye cleared his throat. “Are we good?”

Radar nodded. “Of course. Just.. Call me Radar, or Walter.”

“I will.”

Radar cleared her throat. “Sorry about that.”

“No, Radar, that is the mature thing I have ever seen you do. I love it when you stand up for what you want.”

“Well, I plan to do it more.”

“Good. Now, have a seat and I will go get you something to drink.”

Hawkeye left and Radar sat in one of the empty chairs in the room. “How are you Daniel?”

“I’m well. Starting to think about retirement, but I’m not sure if Hawkeye wants to take over the practice of not yet.”

“Well, he is one of the best doctors that I know.”

“Do you really think that?”

“I mean, they made him chief surgeon over the major that was in the camp.”

Hawkeye came back into the room. “Are you really comparing my surgical skills to Frank’s?”

“I’m saying you are better than him.”

“You went to visit him, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“How was that?”

“It was actually nice. He has changed Hawkeye.”

“No one can change that much.”

“He has though. I was surprised.”

“What surprised you the most?”

“How welcoming he was. He took me to the CIA and gave me a tour.”

“Really?”

Radar nodded. “He did.”

“Huh.”

“I also spent some time with Sam, and that was nice as well. He picked me up from the airport and came over for dinner a couple times.”

“Wait, Sam?”

“Sam Flagg.”

Hawkeye shook his head. “You voluntarily spent time with Colonel Flagg?”

“Yes, he has changed too. The two of them are in their element at the CIA. They are actually doing pretty neat things.”

“That just boggles my mind.”

“Frank told me that Louise divorcing him was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He gets to do things that make him happy now.”

Hawkeye was still flabbergasted. “That just seems so out there. Well, anyway, tell me more about Edwina. You are really happy with her?”

Radar took a deep breath and looked at his friend. “I am very happy with her. Remember how I said I wanted your help doing something special for her?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to help me pick out an engagement ring.”

Hawkeye’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“I want to propose to her.”

“Didn’t you just say you have only been in a relationship with her for 6 months?”

Radar nodded. “Yes, but this is it. I know I want to be with her and ma loves her.. Hawkeye, she woke up early with me to learn how to milk a cow. She loves the farm and has talked about moving to it if we ever got married. I am ready to take this next step.”

Hawkeye smiled at him. “I’m happy for you then.”

“Thank you Hawkeye.”

“Now, relax a little and I will get dinner started.”

“Sounds good. Oh! By the way, I have a message from Trapper for you!”

“You do?”

Radar stood up and kissed Hawkeye.

Hawkeye took a step back and blinked. “You are a lot less shy about it this time.”

“Well, I have a little more practice.”

“That’s fair.”

Radar smiled at him and sat back down. He was going to get married. He was pretty sure that Eddie was going to say yes, but there was still a small part of him that was worried. Thinking about getting married and actually getting married were two totally different things. This was going to be an interesting weekend and he couldn’t wait to see what it brought. 


	8. Edwina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwina comes to visit Radar on the farm.

Edwina smiled as Radar walked around to her side of the truck and opened the door. She had visited the farm many times, but each time she got more excited. She had never felt this way about a man before and she felt so lucky to have reconnected with Radar. She just had to look at him and saw the love radiating off of him. She took his extended hand and hopped out of the truck. He pulled her close and kissed her. She still remembered their first kiss. He was so nervous he ended up kissing her nose. Now though, he was a pro. His kisses were tender and full of emotion. She smiled at him as she pulled away. “You are so handsome.”

Radar blushed. “Naw…”

Eddie laughed and put her head on his shoulder as they walked up to the house. “How have things been?”

“They’ve been good. We are thinking about getting another barn cat.”

“Really? Is something wrong with shadow?”

“No, we just think he is lonely.”

Eddie sighed. “I know that feeling.”

“You are lonely?”

“Well, not right now, but when you take me home and I am in that apartment all alone, I will definitely be lonely. I miss you when you aren’t there.”

“Well, believe me when I say I miss you when you aren’t here. We need to figure out what to do about that, don’t we?”

Eddie laughed and kissed him again. “I agree.”

The next morning, Radar smiled as he watched Eddie milking the cows. She was so beautiful and she had no idea. She looked up at him and smiled back. “What are you looking at?”

Radar laughed. “You.”

“What about me?”

“You are beautiful.”

Edwina blushed and looked back down. “No, I’m not.”

“I assure you, you are.”

“You need a new glasses prescription.”

Radar bent down and kissed her gently. “I love you.”

Edwina rested her forehead against his. “I love you too.”

They were lost in each other’s eyes for a moment, but were brought out of it by the cow they were milking starting to walk. Radar stuck his hand out. “Easy now. It’s okay.”

“Are you talking to me, or the cow.”

“Whoever needs the reassurance right now.”

The cow they were milking started to give a deep moo. “I think she’s done.”

Radar nodded. “I think you are right. If you want to take the milk inside to ma, I’ll get her back in her pen.”

“Sounds good.” Edwina stood up and kissed Radar again. “I love you.” She walked inside and smiled at Mrs. O'Reilly. “I got almost a whole pail before buttercup was done with me.”

Edna laughed. “It gets easier. I didn’t have much finesse with it at first either.”

Edwina looked at the basket in front of her. “How were the eggs today?”

“There was a good amount. This new breed really produces!”

“Edna, I can ask you questions about farming, right? You won’t think they are silly?”

Edna smiled into her bowl. She knew Eddie and Walter were getting close and her wanting to know more about the farm told her that this was the real deal. She looked back up. “Of course you can. I know this is very different from your upbringing.”

“Do you collect ALL of the eggs everyday?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if you take all of the eggs, you won’t have chicks, right?”

“I see what you are asking. Most days we do take all the eggs as we have enough chickens right now, but one or two days a week we might leave an egg just so we can keep the brood levels steady.”

“That makes sense.”

Edna smiled. “Would you like to learn how to make Walter’s favorite breakfast?”

Edwina returned the smile. “I would love to learn that. I need to warn you though, I am not a good cook.”

Edna laughed. “I’m going to let you in on a little secret. I’m not either.”

“But you cook for Radar everyday…”

“I have about 6 dishes I can cook. Baking, I’m really good at, but I’m not so good at cooking.”

“Well, let’s see if we can learn together.”

Edna had to turn away so Edwina wouldn’t see the tears in her eyes. She was such a good sport about all of this. She wanted to prove that she would be able to take care of her little boy and that she was worthy to be his wife. Edna cleared her throat and looked back at Eddie. “Okay, let’s start by making his favorite breakfast.”

Later that evening, after dinner, Radar had asked Eddie if she wanted to take a walk through the corn field. Eddie thought this was odd, but she obliged. They started the stroll and Radar reached over and took her hand as they walked. He smiled at her as they weaved through the stalks. “Do you remember what I taught you about corn?”

“Knee high by the 4th of July?”

“Yes, what else?”

“If the leaves are pointing up, it’s too dry.”

“Right. “So, how does this corn look to you?”

“Healthy, maybe a little dry, but it’s supposed to rain tomorrow, so I wouldn’t worry too much.”

Radar laughed at that comment. She was really learning. “Yes, I saw it was supposed to rain tomorrow, that is what I wanted to take this walk tonight.”

“I don’t know, a walk in the rain sounds kind of romantic.”

“It does, but I would be worried.”

Eddie looked over at Radar with confusion. “Worried about what?”

Radar took a deep breath and looked at Eddie. “Edwina, we have been spending a lot of time together lately. It seems we are together more than we are apart.”

Eddie’s eyes widened. “Are.. are you saying you want to spend less time together? If that’s the case, I understand… I can back off…”

“No… Edwina, it’s not that at all... “ With a shaking hand, Radar reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Dropping down to one knee he looked up and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. “What I am saying is I want to spend more time with you. Every day in fact. Edwina Ferguson, will you marry me?”


	9. The Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radar makes a stop to see his old CO.

Radar pulled up to the Potter house with a smile. He had been here before, but this was a big deal. He put his truck in park and walked up to the homestead. He knocked on the door and smiled when Mildred answered. “Hello Mrs. Potter.”

“Radar, I have told you to call me Mildred.”

“I know, but it just don’t feel right.”

Mildred smiled at the young boy. “That is the answer I will accept for now. Now, come in, Sherman went to the market for me, but should be home soon. Can I offer you some iced tea?”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

“Have a seat and I will be right back.”

She left the room and Radar hung his jacket on the coat rack and took a seat on the couch. As soon as he sat down, a can jumped up next to him and started to rub against him. “Hi Peaches.”

“Meow.”

Radar started to stroke the cat and she purred in response. “I’m happy you remember who I am.”

Mildred walked back into the room. “Radar, I think with the level of compassion you have, all animals remember you.”

Radar smiled at her and took his tea. “Thank you.”

“Now, how are things on the farm?”

“They are good. We have some new chickens. We are trying a different breed this year.”

“Oh! Let me know how that goes. We are always looking for ways to upgrade the farm. How is your mother’s garden?”

“I brought you pictures and a note from her talking about what she planted.” Radar reached into the side of his backpack and pulled out the envelope from his mother and handed it to Mrs. Potter.

“Thank you Radar.”

The door opened and Radar heard the voice of his beloved commanding officer. “Radar, I saw your car out there!”

“I’m in the living room Colonel!”

Sherman walked into the room and smiled. “Radar, welcome!”

Radar stood up and hugged him tight. “I am so happy to see you. I’m sorry it’s been so long.”

“I understand. You have been doing a lot of traveling lately. How was it visiting everyone?”

Radar smiled. “It was nice. I am glad I got to travel and see the different parts of the country.”

“Who surprised you the most?”

“Frank.”

“Really?”

Radar nodded. “Yes. Like I told Hawkeye, he has changed. He is calmer, he is happy, he is good at his job.”

“That’s good to hear.” Sherman sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. “Now, tell me how things are with you.”

Radar sat down and looked a little confused. “What do you mean?”

“You wanted to take these trips to find out where you fit. What have you learned?”

Radar took a deep breath and thought for a moment. “I think one of the things I learned is the fact that I worked with some of the best people I will ever meet. These are people that helped me to grow and want me to see success. They encouraged me to get out of my box and find my confidence.”

Potter smiled at him. “Do you think you found your confidence?”

“Yes, and more than that, I found that I have grown. I have matured. And I found that I am ready to settle down.”

Potter looked slightly confused. “What do you mean?”

Radar took a deep breath as he looked at his former commander. “I know you said I could stay here, but I have to be honest with you. I got a hotel room… I brought my fiance with me.”

Potter’s eyes widened. “Your fiance?”

Radar nodded. “Yes.”

“You popped the question to Edwina?”

“I did. When I went to see Hawkeye, he helped me pick out a ring and I asked her to marry me the next weekend.”

Potter hugged his protege tightly. “I am so happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

Mildred smiled at the young man that had become like another son to her. “Radar, I am so happy for you.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

Potter smiled. “Are you going to be bringing her over?”

Radar nodded. “I just wanted to make sure that you both were okay with it.”

“Of course Radar. You are both welcome to stay here as well.”

Radar blushed a little. “I think it would be best for all of us if Eddie and I stayed at a hotel.”

That made Mildred snicker. Oh, young love. “You do whatever makes you comfortable, Radar.”

“Oh, before I forget, ma wants to know if there is anything you need for the farm.”

“Well, we were thinking of taking a trip up to see you. When you talked about that automilker, I wanted to see what that was all about.”

“Of course. It is quite amazing.”

“How does Eddie like the farm?”

“She seems to love it! She wants to learn all about it. We had talked about where we wanted to live after we got married, and she asked if it was possible to stay on the farm. She knows my mom depends on me, but she also knows my mother would never ask me to stay. She said we can still travel and I like the idea of that. We want to try and visit all of the national parks next.”

“That sounds fun.”

Radar nodded. “We are still trying to figure out a lot of things, but one of the things we know is we want to figure all of it out together.”

Potter smiled at Radar. “Have you decided on anything about the wedding?”

“Not really. The only thing we have really talked about is the venue.”

“Have you decided on anything?”

Radar shook his head. “No. Her family is scattered all over the country, so that makes it hard.”

Mildred looked at the young man who had become so important to her family. “Radar, how would you and Eddie like to get married here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in Puzzle Piece!
> 
> I have decided, that I am going to write a fourth story. The title is “Wedding of the Century.” I am still working on it, I hope next week I can post the first chapter, but it may be a week or two before I post one.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Puzzle Piece, and thanks for coming along on this ride with me!


End file.
